


侦探小春的神秘案件大调查

by DummyBears



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Conversations, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyBears/pseuds/DummyBears
Summary: 大家好！我是昨晚看书看到入迷，结果到凌晨两点都还没睡的小春！小春最近一直在看推理小说，对书里聪明的侦探先生和侦探小姐非常崇拜呢！所以小春也想当一回侦探，试着调查附近的神秘案件！
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	1. 可怕的流行~入侵的骷髅头大军！

**小春：** 大家好！我是昨晚看书看到入迷，结果到凌晨两点都还没睡的小春！小春最近一直在看推理小说，对书里聪明的侦探先生和侦探小姐非常崇拜呢！所以小春也想当一回侦探，试着调查附近的神秘案件！书里的侦探都有一个得力的助手，小春也不例外！那么向大家介绍一下侦探小春的助手——毛怪手偶先生！

**助手毛怪：** [大家好，接下来请多多指教。]

**小春：** 好，一起加油吧毛怪先生！大家有什么案子请不要客气尽管来找我们哦！侦探小春一定会努力找到真相的！

* * *

**【可怕的流行~入侵的骷髅头大军！】**

**小春：** 最近侦探小春发现，镇上的大家穿衣风格突然都变得极其相似！小春走在路上，几乎每五个路人里就会看到有三个人穿着印有骷髅头的衣服！这究竟是怎么回事？难道最近举办了什么骷髅头节日吗？小春决定一探究竟！

**助手毛怪：** [小春侦探，我们可以先找几个穿着骷髅头衣服的人采访一下，找找他们这么穿的理由。]

**小春：** 好主意！谢谢你毛怪先生，那么我们赶紧去街上打探一下吧！

***

**小春：** 侦探小春采访归来啦！刚刚小春在购物街上询问了几位穿着骷髅头衣服的人，从他们那里听到了不同的答案。现在让我们整理一下收集到的线索吧！

> **男士A：** 哦，你问这个啊。我看最近大家好像都在穿这样印有骷髅头的衣服，估计是流行吧，想着也不能落后就跟着买了。
> 
> **女士B：** 哈哈，因为我喜欢穿这样风格的衣服啊。朋克风格就是最酷的！
> 
> **男士C：** 没什么特别的理由吧？只是因为最近服装店里都在卖这类的衣服，所以就买了。你问这个干嘛？

**小春：** 嗯嗯——小春觉得大家说的都很有道理呢…原来这样带有骷髅头的服装叫朋克风格啊…看来最近镇上确实掀起了一波朋克风格的流行呢！那么接下来，找到流行的源头就是破解流行谜团的关键了！毛怪助手，你怎么看呢？

**助手毛怪：** [最后一位先生不是说最近服装店摆出了许多朋克风格的衣服吗，服装店的老板一定对时尚潮流特别敏感，她也许会知道这波潮流是谁先带起的。]

**小春：** 原来如此！小春常去的那家服装店的老板对时尚非常在行，她总是会给小春推荐好多漂亮的新衣服。是她的话说不定知道！我们去采访一下她吧！

***

**服装店老板：** 是小春呀，来买新衣服的吗？最近店里进了一批朋克风格的裙子呢，你要不要试试？

**小春：** 谢谢老板！但今天小春不是来买衣服的！小春是来调查最近的朋克潮流是怎么来的！

**服装店老板：** 朋克潮流啊…最近确实是这样呢，大家都开始穿起这样的衣服了，所以店里也就借机进了一大批朋克风格的服饰。

**小春：** 那老板你还记得是哪批人最先开始穿这样的衣服吗？

**服装店老板：** 嗯…我想想…好像是学生吧？我记得最开始是几个学生跑来我店里买朋克服饰，看校服应该是并盛中学的学生。后来越来越多的学生跑来买，我店里也开始主打朋克服饰，流行也就这样被带动起来了。

**小春：** 原来是这样！小春明白了！谢谢你老板！

***

**小春：** 毛怪助手，现在的局势已经很明朗了——这波流行是从并盛中学，也就是阿纲先生所在的学校开始的！

**助手毛怪：** [吼吼，阿纲先生的学校！]

**小春：** 现在差不多是并盛中学放学的时候啦，我们快去采访一下那儿的学生吧！

**助手毛怪：** [出发——！]

***

**小春：** 现在小春来到了并盛中学的校门口！虽然大家都穿着校服，但小春还是眼尖地发现，一些男同学可是戴着骷髅头首饰呢！看来他们就是小春的目标了！侦探模式，启动！

**小春：** 这位同学你好！

**男同学：** 呃？诶？你…你是在叫我吗？

**小春：** 是的！我对你的骷髅头手链很感兴趣呢，请问可以打扰你几分钟问几个小问题吗？

**男同学：** 哈哈哈原来是真…咳、当然没问题！随便问吧！

**小春：** 非常感谢！那我有点好奇，你是从什么时候开始戴这样的手链呢？

**男同学：** 不久之前吧！主要还是我朋友告诉我，穿这样风格的衣服会有好运，所以我也想着试一试改变一下造型了。现在看来…他说的还真没错…！

**小春：** 好运？是指哪方面的好运？难道你朋友穿了骷髅头衣服后连续三天买冰棍都中奖了吗？

**男同学：** 呃…也不是那方面啦…更多的是和女、女孩子有交流之类的好运…

**小春：** 哈咦——！异性缘的好运吗！

**男同学：** 不、呃，等等、不要用那样悲悯的眼光看我啊！虽然听上去很扯！但这是真的！我一开始也不太信，但我朋友说，他班上有一个很受女生欢迎的男生就是这样的穿衣风格！私服上总是有很多骷髅头花纹，拽的不行…但我们学校的女生都特吃他这套，几乎每周都会往他鞋柜里塞情书。然后、然后和他同班的一个同学就开始模仿他的穿衣风格！我见过好几次！本来我们还笑话他，但在那之后，那个同学的周围居然真的聚集了许多女生！我前不久还在街上看到他和四个漂亮的女生有说有笑地一起逛街呢！可恶…明明那个同学是我们学校公认的什么都不会的废柴…为什么可以认识那么多女生啊！凭什么废柴学了帅哥的穿衣风格就可以变得这么有异性缘啊！我…我也想要和漂亮的女生一起聊天逛街啊！

**小春：** …虽然小春不清楚其他女生的想法，但对小春来说，不尊重人的男生是不会受女生欢迎的！所以请不要再这样用“废柴”这样伤人的绰号来称呼同学了！这非常没有礼貌！

**男同学：** 哇！你别生气啊、我…呃，对不起嘛！只是大家都这样叫所以我也叫顺口了…

**小春：** 真是的…那你知道那个同学叫什么名字吗？

***

**小春：** 案件大突破！最先带起这场骷髅头大流行的人居然是阿纲先生！这么一想，他最近常穿的外套和衬衫上面确实有很多骷髅头图案呢…而且根据那个男同学的描述，阿纲先生模仿的那位“很受女生欢迎的男生”居然是那个总是欺负小朋友、脾气特别差的狱寺先生！

**助手毛怪：** [而且被那位男同学目击到和阿纲先生一起逛街的四个女生，不就是小春侦探，京子，库洛姆，还有那位温柔成熟的小姐吗…]

**小春：** 呜呜…小春不相信！阿纲先生才不会学那个讨厌的狱寺先生呢！阿纲先生才不会特意打扮得花里胡哨去吸引女孩子注意呢！小春要去问个清楚！阿纲先生——阿纲先生你在哪里——

***

**小春：** 阿纲先生！原来你在这里！

**纲吉：** 诶？小春？出了什么事吗？

**小春：** 阿纲先生！你为什么最近总是穿着和狱寺先生风格相近的骷髅头衣服啊！

**纲吉：** 噗——！咳咳、狱狱寺君风格的骷髅头衣服？

**小春：** 是的！就连阿纲先生现在穿的这件外套上也有个骷髅头图案！大家都说你是为了吸引女孩子注意所以开始模仿狱寺先生的穿衣风格！但小春才不相信！一定不是这样的吧阿纲先生！这只是偶然对吧！

**纲吉：** 当、当然不是这样的啊！说起来为什么穿骷髅头衣服就能吸引女孩子注意啊！

**小春：** 呼——太好了！果然阿纲先生不是这样的人！那阿纲先生最近怎么会突然开始穿骷髅头衣服呀？

**纲吉：** 嗯…这个啊、这其实是…

**小春：** 嗯嗯！其实是其实是——？

**纲吉：** …狱寺君帮我买的。

**小春：** 哈咦——?! 又是狱寺先生?!

**纲吉：** 呃、事情是这样的…我的衣服大多都是我妈妈帮我买的，所以前阵子我想试着自己挑衣服，但到了店里以后，又实在不知道该买什么款式…正苦恼的时候碰到了狱寺君，他听说我想不出要选怎样的衣服后，立刻兴奋地给我推荐了好几件骷髅头风格的衣服…我看他期待的样子有点不好意思拒绝，就都买下来了…

**小春：** 哈咦——原来是这样！果然还是狱寺先生惹出来的事！嗯…结合其他线索，侦探小春已经理清这次案件的脉络了！最开始是阿纲先生穿着狱寺先生推荐的骷髅头衣服，与小春和京子她们逛街时被同学看见。同学误以为阿纲先生模仿了狱寺先生的朋克穿衣风格后变得很有异性缘，于是也开始效仿他们穿骷髅头衣服。

**助手毛怪：** [这件事在学校传开后，大家纷纷开始模仿，连带着镇上不知情和盲目跟风的人也开始朋克穿衣打扮了，这才有了这场骷髅头流行。]

**小春：** 嗯嗯…按道理说，案情到这里应该水落石出了，但小春还是觉得有点不对劲…毛怪助手，你怎么看？

**助手毛怪：** [呼呼，我也觉得有哪里不对劲…]

**纲吉：** …小春，你是在跟自己的手偶说话吗？

**小春：** 才不是！这是侦探小春的助手毛怪先生！等等！小春明白了！ _排除一切不可能的，剩下的即使再不可能，那也是真相——！_ 想象一下，如果小春被推荐了自己不太喜欢的衣服，买回来后大概只会偶尔穿！但阿纲先生最近穿骷髅头衣服明明穿得很频繁！还被同学看到了好几次！这是怎么回事，难道阿纲先生其实是喜欢这样风格的衣服吗！原来阿纲先生温柔的外表下隐藏的是一颗狂野的朋克心吗！

**纲吉：** 呃——不、不是！我其实…怎么说呢…对这类风格的衣服没有太大感觉，总觉得太张扬了，有点不适合我…

**狱寺：** …十代目?!

**纲吉：** 狱、狱寺君?!

**小春：** 哈咦——狱寺先生怎么来了！我、我们才没有在说你的坏话！

**狱寺：** …原来、十代目不喜欢这样风格的衣服吗…呜！实在是非常抱歉！我全顾着自己高兴了，根本没考虑到十代目的心情！非常抱歉！非常抱歉！

**纲吉：** 狱寺君你别这样啊！快起来！我并没有不喜欢你选的衣服！

**狱寺：** 不…十代目您别再迁就我了…这完全是我的失职！以后请您不要再强迫自己穿不喜欢的衣服了！

**纲吉：** …不！我完全没有勉强自己！虽然…虽然我对朋克风格没有太大兴趣，但如果是狱寺君帮我选的——如果是狱寺君的话我就很喜欢啊！

**狱寺：** …十代目？

**纲吉：** 如果说…一开始买下狱寺君推荐的衣服只是不想让你失望，后来开始慢慢喜欢上穿这些衣服，是因为、因为衣服上的骷髅头图案总是会让我想起狱寺君…所以穿上后会觉得很安心…就像有狱寺君在我身边一样…不知不觉就开始经常穿了…

**狱寺：** 十、十代目…………！

**小春：** 哈咦？两个人怎么都愣住了？小春觉得现在的气氛有一点奇怪…小春是不是应该悄悄溜走，把误会解开后好好相处的空间留给他们呢…呃、那么这就是这次骷髅头流行案件的最终真相啦！一环又一环的误会扣在一起，居然能掀起一场流行，真是可怕呢！

**助手毛怪：** [恭喜小春侦探破解了一个案件！接下来就去看看服装店老板推荐的朋克风格的裙子吧！]

**小春：** 嗯嗯，毛怪助手真了解小春！那我们赶紧走吧！

#

**山本：** 说起来，阿纲你最近好像不怎么穿骷髅头衣服了？前一阵子不是经常穿的吗？

**纲吉：** 这个啊…确实不怎么需要了…因为有更酷的骷髅陪在我身边了嘛！

**山本：** 欸……

**狱寺：** 十代目！让您久等了！那么我们赶紧去我家看电影吧！

**纲吉：** 嗯！那我们走啦，山本君你棒球训练加油！

**山本：** 哈哈明天见喽！…真奇怪啊，反而是不穿情侣装之后感情比较好了吗…算啦，他们开心就好。说起来训练完后晚饭吃什么呢…


	2. 阿纲先生大危机~失踪的平安符！

**小春：** 大家好，我是一个月内丢了三块橡皮，结果零花钱全用来买文具的小春！今天小春的侦探事务所接到了一件紧急委托：阿纲先生的平安符丢了！那是小春和京子一起缝制的平安符，阿纲先生平时非常珍惜，总是带在身上。但不知为什么，今天阿纲先生突然找不到它了！

**狱寺：** 喂！蠢女人你说完了没？不想找就别耽误时间！

**纲吉：** 狱寺君！别这样！…对不起小春，谢谢你愿意帮我找平安符！

**小春：** 阿纲先生不需要道歉！真是的，狱寺先生实在太讨厌了！要不是为了阿纲先生谁愿意和你共处一室啊！

**助手毛怪：** [讨厌！]

**狱寺：** 你说什么…信不信我揍你啊！

**小春：** 哼！小春不理你了！阿纲先生！请问你还记得是什么时候开始找不到平安符的吗？

**纲吉：** 嗯…大概是下午四点半左右。那之前我在帮妈妈拔院子里的杂草，所以暂时把外套先脱下来放在屋外的缘侧上了——平安符在我外套内层的口袋里——拔完后我去屋子里转了一圈，喝了点水休息了一会儿，大概十五分钟吧。结果回去后就找不到我的外套了，连放在里面的平安符也丢了…

**小春：** 看来有人在阿纲先生不在场的这十五分钟内拿走了外套！那么讨厌的狱寺先生又怎么会出现在这里呢？

**狱寺：** 谁要告诉你啊！十代目，我是收到了邮购的北海道特产白色恋人想带来和您一起吃的！

**纲吉：** 谢谢你狱寺君…狱寺君来了之后，还帮我找了好久的平安符，但直到现在都没找到…

**小春：** 狱寺先生这种粗线条人士当然找不到！还得看细心的小春侦探！阿纲先生，请问你还记得你休息的十五分钟里，家里都有谁在吗？

**纲吉：** 我想想…除了我之后应该还有妈妈，Reborn，蓝波，一平，风太，和碧洋琪。

**小春：** 那么这些就是本次案件的嫌疑人名单了！他们每个人都有拿走阿纲先生外套的嫌疑！

**助手毛怪：** [我们赶紧去一对一询问他们吧！]

***

**「～妈妈的询问回合～」**

> _侦探小春的批注： 伯母是一开始拜托阿纲先生去拔草，促使阿纲先生脱掉外套的人，从这点来说伯母有作案嫌疑，也许她无意间把阿纲先生的外套拿去洗了。_

**小春：** 伯母，请问您今天下午四点十五到四点半，也就是阿纲先生拔完草回屋休息的这段时间在做什么事呢？

**妈妈：** 嗯？我想想哦…我应该在卧室里烫衣服吧？

**小春：** 您有在这段期间看见阿纲先生今天身上穿的那件橘色外套吗？

**妈妈：** 没有哦，我一直呆在卧室里没出来。

**「～Reborn的询问回合～」**

> _侦探小春的批注： Reborn先生总是神出鬼没，小婴儿的身材大小让他很容易隐藏自己，从这点来说Reborn先生很有作案技巧。_

**小春：** Reborn先生，请问你今天下午四点十五到四点半大概在做什么事呢？

**Reborn：** 秘密。杀手是不会透露自己的行程的。

**小春：** 别这么说嘛Reborn先生！阿纲先生找不到他的平安符了！你就帮帮他吧！不然阿纲先生会很伤心的！

**Reborn：** 谁让蠢纲保管不好自己的东西。算了，破例告诉你一次吧。我在厨房里喝咖啡。

**小春：** 哦哦！那你有看到谁出现在院子里拿走了阿纲先生的外套吗？

**Reborn：** 没有。但我记得那个时候院子里很吵呢，简直是一场灾难。

**「～蓝波的询问回合～」**

> _侦探小春的批注： 蓝波有点调皮捣蛋，也许他无意间把阿纲先生的外套拿去玩了，所以目前为止他的作案动机是最大的。_

**小春：** 蓝波，小春姐姐给你一颗糖，你回答小春姐姐几个问题好不好呀？

**蓝波：** 糖！唔…一块太少了！蓝波大人最起码要三块！

**小春：** 好的好的~问完之后给你买！那你还记得自己今天下午四点左右大概在做什么事吗？

**蓝波：** 蓝波大人想想看哦…噢！想起来了！蓝波大人在和一平还有风太玩捉迷藏！

**小春：** 捉迷藏吗…那你都藏在了哪些地方呀？

**蓝波：** 洗衣机里！妈妈背后！被窝！还有院子的草丛！

**小春：** 哈咦！那蓝波还记得躲在草丛里时，有没有看到谁拿走了阿纲先生的外套呀？

**蓝波：** 嗯？笨蛋阿纲的外套？蓝波大人没有印象诶…

**「～风太 &一平的询问回合～」**

> _侦探小春的批注： 一平和风太都是懂事的好孩子，不太可能动阿纲先生的外套，但也许他们和蓝波玩捉迷藏的时候看到了些什么…_

**小春：** 一平和风太，请问你们今天下午和蓝波玩捉迷藏的时候，有经过院子里吗？

**一平：** 去过！找到院子里的蓝波！

**风太：** 蓝波躲在院子里太明显啦，一下子就找到了！他真的很不擅长玩捉迷藏呢，在“最不会玩捉迷藏的黑手党”排名里是排第二名的哦！

**小春：** 他玩捉迷藏总是输吗？

**风太：** 对，他总是第一个被找到。今天才一个下午就被我们找到了近十次！他气得不行呢。

**一平：** 蓝波！好丢脸！

**小春：** 那你们在院子里找到他之后发生了什么？

**风太：** 我找到蓝波后就继续回屋找一平了，他可能留在院子里自己赌气吧？

**小春：** 原来如此…蓝波的嫌疑突然大了起来…看来待会儿要好好问问他了…

**「～碧洋琪的询问回合～」**

> _侦探小春的批注： 碧洋琪小姐没什么作案动机，但小春还是要例行公事问一下她的！_

**小春：** 碧洋琪小姐！请问您今天下午四点十五到四点半在做什么事呢？

**碧洋琪：** 嗯？那个时候吗…我本来是想到院子里试验一下我的新料理，结果看到了某个讨厌的人呢…

**小春：** 哈咦！碧洋琪小姐讨厌的人？可以问一下是谁吗？

**碧洋琪：** 我的前男友啊。那张脸看了就让人讨厌，正好可以让我试试新发明的料理。

**小春：** 咦？出现了一个阿纲先生没提过的人！小春有必要去问问是怎么回事了！

***

**纲吉：** 碧、碧洋琪的前男友?! 那不是…十年后的大人蓝波吗?! 这到底是什么回事…

**狱寺：** 十代目！我把蠢牛带来了！赶紧来审问他吧！

**蓝波：** 放开蓝波大人！快放开！

**小春：** 真是的！狱寺先生不要对小孩子这么粗暴！…蓝波，你还记得你玩捉迷藏被风太找到后，院子里发生了什么吗？

**蓝波：** 呜、蓝波大人不想回忆！捉迷藏最讨厌了！风太一平就会欺负蓝波大人！

**纲吉：** 别这样嘛蓝波，你的回忆对我找回平安符很重要！你是不是那个时候被找到后，一气之下用了十年火箭筒？

**蓝波：** 咦、十年火箭筒…笨蛋阿纲在说什么、蓝波大人听不懂啦…

**狱寺：** 你这爱撒谎的小子！十代目！很明显就是这个蠢牛拿走了您的平安符！我们还是快用十年火箭筒去问十年后的蠢牛吧！

**蓝波：** 你、你们是在怀疑蓝波大人偷了平安符吗！呜、呜哇哇哇哇！蓝波大人才没有！你们都欺负蓝波大人！呜——

**小春：** 呜哇！蓝波从头发里拿出来的那个是十年火箭筒吗！

**蓝波：** 呜呜呜呜呜呜呜——

**_[砰～]_ **

**纲吉：** 出、出现了吗…

**小春：** 哈咦——是那个色色的男人！

**蓝波（十年后）：** 哟，年轻的彭格列，又见面了。

**纲吉：** 十年后的大人蓝波！等等…你手上拿的…那不是我的外套吗?!

**蓝波（十年后）：** 哎呀…说到这个真是不好意思…之前我突然被传送到十年前，正好又碰到碧洋琪小姐。她看到我后就立刻向我扔有毒料理，真是太危险了…千钧一发之际，我随手拿起摆在一旁的外套挡了一下，没想到我们在院子里你追我赶了五分钟后，这个外套就跟着我一块回到十年后了。

**狱寺：** 哈？果然是你这蠢牛拿走的！快把十代目的外套和平安符还回来！

**纲吉：** 原来是这样…呼…平安符没有丢真是太好了…

**小春：** 这、这就是真相吗！原来还牵扯到了十年后的未来！

**蓝波（十年后）：** 好在回去后，彭格列看到我手里的外套就明白发生了什么，所以他让我在这时候带着它…对了，小春姐姐，这是彭格列要我带给你的蛋糕。他说谢谢你帮助十年前的他找回平安符。

**小春：** 哈咦——！十年后的阿纲先生送给小春的蛋糕？哇呜…真是太感谢了！不愧是阿纲先生！十年后变的更加成熟温柔了！

**阿纲：** 诶？原来十年火箭筒还能这么用吗…但不管怎么说，谢谢你小春！多亏了你的帮助才能让十年后的蓝波带着平安符回来！

**狱寺：** 十年后的十代目特意买来的蛋糕…可恶！我也…喂蠢女人！你还不赶紧谢谢十代目！

**蓝波（十年后）：** 啊，狱寺先生，这是彭格列给你的，他说谢谢你之前那么拼命帮他找平安符。

**狱寺：** 什…！十年后的十代目送给我的礼物！…是骷髅头饼干！呜…十代目真是太贴心了…果然不管过了几年您依然那么温柔！我一定会好好品尝的，十代目！

**纲吉：** 这没什么啦！我还要多谢狱寺君之前帮我找了那么久呢。话说回来十年后的我想得未免也太周到了吧…

**小春：** 那么这就是这次平安符失踪案件的真相啦！一场跨越时空的案件！小春还意外得到了十年后阿纲先生的谢礼，真是太开心啦！小春要回家好好享受这个十年后的蛋糕啦！

#

**蓝波：** 呜呜呜呜呜呜！笨蛋阿纲！坏蛋章鱼头！笨蛋风太！笨蛋一平！蓝波大人再也不要理你们了——

**？？？** ：…蓝波，我那时候是不是吓到你了？对不起呀，我应该好好和你谈一谈的，而不是用强硬的态度逼你用十年火箭筒。

**蓝波：** 呜…鼻、鼻涕也要擦…

**？？？：** 十代目我来吧…喂，爱哭鬼别哭了，再哭这栋楼里的纸巾都不够你用。

**蓝波：** 噗——呼呼、蓝波大人就是要哭！章鱼头管不着！

**？？？：** 是吗？既然我管不着，那想必 _玩捉迷藏绝对不会被找到的几个最佳躲藏地点_ 也不用告诉某个蠢牛了吧…没办法呢，我还是去跟风太和一平聊聊吧。

**蓝波：** 捉、捉迷藏的绝佳躲藏地点?! …蓝波大人才不在乎呢！但要是你这么迫切地想告诉蓝波大人的话，蓝波大人也不是不可以听一听！

**？？？：** 受不了你…那你听好了，我只说一遍：如果是一平找的话，尽量藏在像是柜子上面这样高的地方，或者藏在和你身体颜色相近的地方，这样她就看不清了。如果是风太找的话，那…


	3. 校园闹鬼事件~午夜的钢琴！

**小春：** 大家好，我是蛋糕上的草莓总是放到最后才吃的侦探小春！昨天是小春感谢日，小春和京子聚在一起享受了美味的蛋糕呢！京子还和我聊起了一件很有意思的事情——她的学校最近在闹鬼！据说巡逻的保安先生昨晚在无人的校园里听到了断断续续的钢琴声，结果跑去查看的时候，却一个人也没发现！

**助手毛怪：** [午夜无人演奏的钢琴…空无一人的音乐教室…小说里的恐怖剧情居然在现实里上演了！]

**小春：** 这个时候就是侦探小春登场的时候啦！小春和京子约好了今天夜里一块前往并盛中学一探究竟，找出钢琴鬼的真面目！

**助手毛怪：** [可是只有小春侦探和京子两个女孩子会不会不太安全，要是钢琴鬼被发现后恼羞成怒了怎么办呢…]

**小春：** 哼哼，侦探小春当然考虑到了这一点！所以小春决定拉上阿纲先生和我们一起去，京子的大哥也决定一起去！相信勇敢的阿纲先生一定会保护小春的！

**「～小春的幻想～」**

> **小春：** 啊！鬼朝小春冲过来了！阿纲先生救命呀！
> 
> **阿纲先生：** 小春小姐不要害怕！我会保护你的！哼，你这个可恶的鬼魂，居然敢欺负我的小春，是时候让你看看我的真本事了！
> 
> **小春：** 哇！阿纲先生好帅气！小春坠入爱河了！

**小春：** 嘿嘿…嘿嘿嘻嘻嘻…

***

**小春：** 大家约好了今晚十点在并盛中学校门口集合，小春已经全副武装守在这儿啦。

**京子：** 小春~我来了！哇，你的新装扮看起来好帅气！

**了平：** 噢！三浦你打扮得很极限啊！像个侦探呢哈哈哈！那就让我们来一场极限的校园冒险吧！

**小春：** 不是好像！小春就是侦探！这可是小春连夜做出来的侦探服装！说起来阿纲先生怎么还没来…小春还想让他看看呢…

**纲吉：** 小春…京子…我来了…

**小春：** 阿纲先生！你终于来啦！小春等你——哈咦！怎、怎么这么多人也来了？

**狱寺：** 作为十代目的左右手，我当然是无论什么时候都会陪在十代目身边！

**山本：** 哟！听阿纲说你们要来抓鬼，我觉得蛮有趣的就一块跟来了。

**纲吉：** 抱歉啊小春，没告诉你就拉着他们一块来了…我、我就是觉得人多一点才保险的啦、哈哈…

**狱寺：** 而且这种有可能是UMA捣鬼的事情我怎么可能缺席呢！十代目不用怕！我已经把装备全都带上了！一定可以顺利抓到这只半夜弹琴的UMA！

**了平：** 哈？这就是你穿得这么夸张的原因吗？十字架，食盐，红线，蜡烛，符纸，还有那罐红色的液体…这都是什么啊！

**狱寺：** 你懂个什么啊草坪头！这都是正统的驱魔除灵工具！到时候可全靠它们了！

**「～狱寺的幻想～」**

> **UMA：** 哼哼，居然被你们发现了我的真身，看来不能留着你们了！
> 
> **狱寺：** 十代目，请退到我身后，这里就交给我吧！看我的——列盐O舞！临兵门者！
> 
> **UMA：** 这、这是什么——真是好强的法力——对不起！这位大人！您强大的力量让在下深深认识到了自己的无能！请让在下跟随您加入彭格列吧！在下一定会为了那位大人赴汤蹈火！
> 
> **十代目：** 狱寺君，你不愧是我最可靠的左右手，有你在身边实在是太安心了。这块最佳左右手勋章就授予你了！

**狱寺：** 嘿嘿…嘿嘿嘻嘻嘻…

**山本：** 嗯？说起来小鬼他们呢？没一起跟来吗？

**纲吉：** 小孩子们都已经睡着了，这么晚喊他们出来也不太好。至于Reborn…我本来也想叫上他一起来的，结果他又用什么“这可是很好的历练机会”当借口拒绝了…

**小春：** 嗯…那么大家都到齐啦！出发吧！向着校园闹鬼案件——午夜钢琴——前进！

**狱寺 &了平&京子&山本：** 噢——！

**纲吉：** 喔、喔…！

***

**小春：** 现在我们少年侦探团已经来到了学校一楼！哈咦…明明平时看起来那么熟悉的校园，为什么夜间就显得阴森森的呢…

**山本：** 哈哈，说起来我看过很多恐怖电影都是发生在学校的呢！

**京子：** 我也看过好多！感觉我们现在就像电影里的主角们一样呢。

**纲吉：** 呃、恐怖电影里主角的结局大都很惨吧！我还是希望我们今晚有一个好结局…

**狱寺：** 十代目说的对！那我们赶紧去音乐教室吧！我记得在三楼对吧…

**了平：** 这种时候就是要一鼓作气冲上去！这才是极限——！

**京子：** 哥哥慢点！小春照不到你脚下了！

**_[～♪～♪～♪]_ **

**小春：** 哈咦！出现了！是钢琴弹奏的声音！

**纲吉：** 居、居然是真的——

**狱寺：** 太、太酷了！果然传闻是真的！喂草坪头你安静点！…这个琴声似乎有点断断续续，看来这个UMA不太会弹琴啊，听起来就像三岁小孩拿手指一个一个琴键按过去一样。

**山本：** 嗯…怎么感觉这个旋律有点耳熟呢？

**小春：** 耳熟？小春没听过呢…不过这个琴声确实听起来不太连贯…

**京子：** 我也觉得好像在哪里听…咦？走廊那边是什么？怎么闪着蓝光？

**纲吉：** 什…啊！是、是鬼火啊！

**狱寺：** 鬼火？那不是只会出现在墓地吗？难道学校地下埋着…算了，先试试我的灵盐攻击！

**山本：** 噢！食盐直接穿过去了呢！

**纲吉：** 等等…鬼火似乎吸收了食盐变得更旺了啊！

**了平：** 管它是什么，居然在我面前装神弄鬼，我极限地不爽！章鱼头你的盐没用的，看我的极限直拳吧！嚯！

**小春：** 哈咦！鬼火居然逃跑了！京子的大哥好厉害！等等，大哥不要追了啊！能击退鬼火就够了啊！

**京子：** 真是的，哥哥一遇到这种情况就热血过头！抱歉呀小春，你还有手电筒吗？这么黑哥哥一定会走丢，我先去追他，大家待会儿在音乐教室门口碰头吧！

**纲吉：** 等、怎么京子也走了！这万一是鬼的陷阱呢！

**山本：** 确实呢…电影里一般都是把主角们分开，然后再逐个击破…

**小春：** 山本先生不要说这么恐怖的话啦！小春相信这只是侦探团为了破案所以分头行动罢了！

**狱寺：** 切，蠢女人你还在玩那个幼稚的侦探游戏啊。不管你了。十代目！我们赶紧去音乐教室一探究竟吧！

**纲吉：** 嗯…嗯…我们已经到二楼…哇！狱狱狱狱寺君、你看看地上的那滩是什么、怎么看起来这么红啊、哈哈、不不不可能是那个东西吧！

**狱寺：** 十代目请让我查看一下！…还很新鲜的红色液体，从走廊一路延伸过来，源头看起来是…那间2C班级的教室。

**小春：** 哈咦！这这不会是血吧！还从教室门口流出来…

**山本：** 我带了时雨金时，我去看看吧！

**狱寺：** 喂！这种关键时刻怎么能让你…呃、咳，算了，这次就让给你了。十代目！害怕的话请抓紧我的手！

**小春：** 山、山本先生进去了…

**山本：** 液体好像是从讲台下面流出来的，我看…谁?! 呃、呜哇！

**纲吉：** 山山山本君?! 你怎么了！

**山本：** …………

**狱寺：** 啧，他该不会是被…我们去看看是什么情况吧…恶灵退散、恶灵退散、恶灵退散、恶灵退散…

**小春：** 说、说的对呢！我们也不能丢下山本先生一个人不管、哈哈…

**狱寺：** 喂、你这个家伙还活着…呜哇！

**纲吉：** 哇！教室门怎么突然关上了！

**小春：** 没没没关系！小春还可以从窗户里往里瞥一眼…啊——窗户上都是血啊——！

**纲吉 &狱寺：** 啊———！

***

**小春：** 呼、呼…呃，现在小春和仅存的两名少年侦探一口气跑到了三楼！离音乐教室只有一条长走廊的距离了！

**纲吉：** 钢琴声越来越明显了…

**狱寺：** 啧，我手上全是刚才沾到的血…十代目请等一下！我去洗手间洗一下手，很快就回来！

**纲吉：** 等等啊狱寺君！这个时候我们应该一起行动吧，我们跟你一起去！

**小春：** 哈咦！小春要进男厕所？不不不不要啊！

**狱寺：** 啧，真麻烦。喂蠢女人你不要抓着十代目！快放开！…十代目，您在门口等就好！我很快就会出来的！

**纲吉：** 狱寺君…

**小春：** 呜…狱寺先生一定要平安出来啊…

**狱寺：** 可恶，这血怎么洗不掉…是不是要加一点灵盐来净化…嗯？

**纲吉：** 怎、怎么了吗！

**狱寺：** 啊————！

**纲吉：** 狱、狱寺君?! 你没事吧！狱寺君！

**小春：** 狱、狱寺先生看起来晕倒了，厕所里是有什么东西吗……呜、阿纲先生，我们该怎么办啊！

**纲吉：** 我们还是赶紧逃吧！小春你拿着手电筒，我来背狱寺君！

**_[哒、哒、哒]_ **

**小春：** 呜哇！什么声音！听、听起来就像高跟鞋踩地的脚步声！

**纲吉：** 是从楼梯那边传来的！朝我们越来越近了！这、这样的话不就不能下楼了吗…该往哪里逃啊…

**小春：** 前有钢琴小鬼后有高跟鞋女鬼…呜！没办法了！阿纲先生我们还是先往音乐教室那里逃吧！说不定能和京子和大哥碰面！

**纲吉：** 快走吧！

***

**小春：** 呼、我们已经逃到音乐教室门口了！钢琴鬼离我们只有一墙之隔了…啊！手电筒怎么一闪一闪的！

**纲吉：** 不、不会是坏了吧！呜哇！彻底不亮了！

**小春：** 小春已经没有备用手电了…呜、高跟鞋的声音越来越近了…

**纲吉：** 不、不管了！我们进教室吧！

**小春：** 呜呜呜阿纲先生…

**纲吉：** 啊—————！进来了！小春快锁门！

**小春：** 呜、嗯！锁好了！哈、哈咦…钢琴声怎么突然停了…

**纲吉：** 谁、谁在那里！不管你是人是鬼都不要过来啊！

**？？？：** …………啾！

**小春：** …呜哇！门框突然疯狂晃动起来了！是外面的女鬼想要进来吗！

**纲吉：** 哇———！我不行了———！谁来救救我们啊———！狱寺君快醒醒———！

**_[哐！]_ **

**小春：** 门、门开了！哇——好亮！

**纲吉：** 哇！谁开了灯?!

**？？?** ：真窝囊啊蠢纲。

**纲吉：** …诶？这个声音是…

**小春：** Reborn先生！哈咦！还有碧洋琪小姐！

**Reborn：** Ciaossu

**碧洋琪：** 晚上好，今晚的校园冒险怎么样？

**纲吉：** 你们怎么在这里？等等…难道今晚的各种闹鬼事件都是你们搞的?!

**碧洋琪：** 差不多吧。Reborn说要借机给你们一个试炼，所以我们就来扮鬼玩玩了。效果还不错吧？

**狱寺：** ……呃、对，十代目、我刚刚就是在厕所里看到了老姐才晕倒的…

**纲吉：** 狱寺君你终于醒了！

**小春：** 哈咦…那、那山本先生呢？教室里的血是怎么回事？

**Reborn：** 我向山本发射了一枚碧洋琪的有毒料理子弹，他中弹后就倒下了。血只是混合了红色颜料的水，这样就被吓跑了，看来你们的试炼还远远不够啊。

**碧洋琪：** 我们给他在黑板上留了言，现在他应该醒过来往音乐教室这边赶了吧。京子她们也快被鬼火吸引过来了吧？

**了平：** 极———限———！

**京子：** 呼、终于追上了…诶？大家都到了呀。啊，碧洋琪小姐和小婴儿也在呀！

**山本：** 哈哈果然是小鬼吗，刚才在教室里中了那发子弹就感觉是你。

**纲吉：** ……真是的！不会连钢琴都是你们在捣鬼吧！

**Reborn：** 不是哦，你转头看看不就知道了吗。

**小春：** 哈咦！难道钢琴才是真正的…鬼？嗯？这…是什么?!

**狱寺：** 一群………小鸟？

**京子：** 哇！好可爱！原来是你们在弹琴呀！

**山本：** 噢！怪不得琴声断断续续的，你们都是用爪子弹奏的吧？哈哈真辛苦啊！

**纲吉：** ……等等、领头的有点眼熟…那不是云雀学长养的云豆吗！你怎么会半夜在这里弹钢琴啊！钢琴前还摆了一台录音机！

**了平：** 嗯？我搞不懂了啊！这一切到底是怎么回事啊！

**云豆：** 啾啾啾啾！啾啾啾~唧唧啾啾啾啾！

**Reborn：** 列恩翻译了一下他说的话，大概意思是说，[恭弥的生日快到了，我想给他准备一件生日礼物。]

**云豆：** 啾啾、啾啾啾唧唧唧啾啾啾！啾！

**Reborn：** [恭弥很喜欢并盛中学，所以我想弹一首学校的校歌送给他。]

**「～云豆的幻想～」**

> **云豆：** 啾啾啾！啾啾！
> 
> **恭弥：** 嗯？送给我的礼物吗？
> 
> **云豆：** 啾！
> 
> **恭弥：** 谢谢你，很好听。我会好好珍惜这份礼物的。

**云豆：** 啾啾…唧唧啾啾啾…

**山本：** 怪不得之前我听钢琴曲的旋律有点耳熟，原来是我们校歌啊！

**纲吉：** 所以你才叫上一群小伙伴，拎着台录音机半夜跑到学校弹琴吗…

**狱寺：** 原来是这样…可恶，我还以为能发现新型UMA什么的呢…

**小春：** 呼…吓死小春了！不是鬼就好！闹鬼案件的真相原来是一群小动物，真是可爱的动机呢！

**京子：** 但只用爪子弹奏的话难度不是很大吗？有什么是我们能帮忙的呢？

**云豆：** 啾啾啾啾啾啾啾~

**Reborn：** [谢谢你们，如果能帮忙伴奏的话就太好啦。] 既然他都这么说了，那么你们就帮他伴奏吧，也算是这次校园捉鬼的大结局了。

**狱寺：** 哈？为什么我们要帮那个家伙准备生日礼物啊？

**纲吉：** 别这么说嘛狱寺君，云雀学长平时也帮了我们不少，所以还是帮帮云豆吧，不然这个闹鬼传闻可能还会持续好几天…

**狱寺：** 既、既然十代目都这么说了！那我就帮忙弹琴吧！十代目请放心交给我！

**小春：** 教室里还有好多其他的乐器呢！大家选一件自己喜欢的乐器来帮忙伴奏吧！小春喜欢这个圆舞板！

**京子：** 我就和小春一起用圆舞板来伴奏吧~

**了平：** 噢！那我就拿这个串铃吧！看起来很适合我这个拳击手呢！

**山本：** 哈哈，那我就选三角铁吧！

**纲吉：** 嗯…我就选这个目鱼吧，希望配合钢琴演奏不会太突兀…

**碧洋琪：** 我来帮你们指挥吧，记得要在演奏里加入爱哦。大家先来排练一遍熟悉下节奏吧。准备好了吗——三，二，一，开始！

**_[～♪～♪～♪]_ **

**云豆：** _绿意盎然的并盛~_

_不大不小刚刚好~_

_跟往常一样~充满活泼~_

_啊啊~大家一起欢笑吧~并盛中学~_

**Reborn：** 看来恐怖电影也是可以有欢乐大团圆结局的呢，阿纲。

#

**花：** 京子你听说了吗？音乐教室闹鬼那事又有新进展了。

**京子：** 诶？新的进展？

**花：** 听说昨天有一帮男生半夜跑到学校想捉鬼，结果不仅听到了除了钢琴之外各种乐器混合在一

起演奏的声音，还听到一个奇怪的声音半夜在学校里唱校歌呢，那气氛别提有多怪异了。

**京子：** 噗、哈哈哈哈哈哈真的呀。

**花：** 很玄吧，据说他们吓得回家后发了烧，今天集体请假没来学校了呢。大家都说是学校创始人的鬼魂半夜回来看看，一时间睹物思情，便忍不住泪洒校园，高歌一曲校歌了。

**京子：** 哈哈，我觉得云雀学长一定会和校园创始人有很多共同话题呢。


End file.
